Baise moi
by Lylyne67
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, pas la peine d'en rajouter...


**Titre** : Baise-moi

**Pairing** : Gin / Shirosaki

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : Petit OS pour le 500ème commentaire de Miss Fromage. J'avoue que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire celui-là... Mais je tiens toujours mes promesses et finalement, l'envie de l'écrire m'est revenue comme un boomerang !

**Warning** : Je tiens à mettre en garde mes lecteurs, j'ai déjà exploré beaucoup de domaines dans mes écrits, je suis passée par le viol, la pédophilie, je me suis même essayée au sado-masochisme. Ce texte ne comporte rien de tout cela, mais il sera certainement le plus vulgaire que je n'ai jamais écrit. Alors pour tous ceux qui ne supportent pas le langage cru ou qui n'aiment pas le sexe façon brute de décoffrage, je vous conseille de l'éviter. Pour les autres, il y a du lemon !

.

Debout, bien campé sur ses deux jambes, Shirosaki avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne ressentait rien, pas même le tout petit début d'excitation ou de signe qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir en finir avec toute cette mascarade.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas oublié où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Ce qu'il était payé à faire. De temps en temps, il laissait un son rauque s'échapper de sa bouche, pour donner l'illusion qu'il était en train d'apprécier le traitement qu'on lui infligeait.

Heureusement aussi qu'il savait pertinemment que la caméra n'était pas dirigée vers son visage, cela n'aurait pas été du goût de tout le monde de voir sa tête blasée.

Mais faisons d'abord les présentations. Shirosaki, vingt-deux ans, star montante du petit écran pour public averti. Oui bon, il n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot et il avait toujours été d'avis qu'il fallait appeler un chat un chat. Mais star du petit écran pour public averti ça sonne nettement mieux qu'acteur porno.

Son corps musclé et sa particularité physique, albinos jusqu'au bout des cheveux, l'avaient grandement aidé dans son domaine. Il avait une belle petite gueule qu'on oubliait pas, même si dans ses films, ce qui était mis en valeur n'était pas vraiment son visage.

Presque un an qu'il était dans le métier et dans le domaine, on ne parlait déjà presque plus que de lui. Sa peau blanche, ses abdominaux luisants (après maquillage), son sourire sadique, ses yeux jaunes et sa belle bite (appelons un chat un chat). Certains réalisateurs semblaient prêts à de grosses concessions pour une simple petite scène dans laquelle il pourrait apparaître.

Mais malgré toutes les belles offres qu'on avait pu lui faire, Shiro restait fidèle. Il avait commencé sous la houlette de Gin Ichimaru et il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre de toutes ces conneries. Soyons sérieux, il ne ferait certainement pas ça toute sa vie.

D'ailleurs, il commençait vraiment à sentir la lassitude le gagner de plus en plus à chaque jour de tournage. Ce n'était plus aussi excitant, ce n'était plus aussi grisant... Et puis c'était toujours la même chose aussi. Franchement, ceux qui sont payés à écrire les scénarii de ces trucs sont vraiment payés à rien foutre.

Toujours la même chose. A part les lieux. Et encore, ils tournaient en studio, ce n'étaient que les décors qui changeaient. Toujours le type qui rencontre la nana, à qui il suffit d'un clin d'œil pour qu'elle se mette à quatre pattes devant lui. Et vas-y que je te suce et après elle se fait retourner et elle beugle comme une vache alors qu'elle se fait défoncer.

Ah oui, autre chose qui pourrait vraiment paraître bizarre quand on connaît Shirosaki. Il tourne dans des films hétéros alors qu'il n'y a pas plus gay que lui. Il avait essayé de mettre à l'épreuve l'adage qui disait qu'un trou est un trou et que la bite n'a pas d'œil.

Finalement, peut-être que sa queue à lui avait des yeux parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de tout ça. S'enfoncer dans des vagins beaucoup trop larges pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. A force de se faire démonter, ces filles n'avaient plus aucun attrait. Il aimait quand c'était chaud et étroit et là, même quand elles jouaient avec leurs muscles périnées, il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer.

Heureusement, il restait la fellation. Une bonne petite pipe et ça repart. Enfin, ça repartait. C'était pareil, à la longue, ce n'était même plus excitant. Elles faisaient ça comme des robots. Otez-vous tout de suite vos idées reçues de la tête, les petits jeux de langues et les caresses sur les couilles, c'est seulement pour les gros plans, autrement c'est juste une bouche qui aspire et qui n'a pour effet que de le maintenir en érection.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de vivre à cet instant précis. Une bouche pulpeuse et affreusement maquillée allait et venait sur son sexe. Il venait de faire sa fête à une espèce de rousse aux faux seins et aux fausses lèvres et maintenant elle le suçait pour le grand final.

Grand final qui ne viendrait probablement jamais si elle continuait à rayer le casque avec ses dents. Heureusement qu'il pouvait se terminer lui-même. D'ailleurs, il en avait tellement marre qu'il tira un fort coup sur les cheveux filasses pour qu'elle ôte sa bouche et commença à se masturber frénétiquement pour terminer ça au plus vite.

Cette scène était toujours celle qu'il considérait comme la plus hilarante. Voir la femelle à genoux devant lui avec la bouche ouverte, attendant que son sperme ne vienne s'y engouffrer. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Franchement, vous en connaissez beaucoup qui arrivent à viser correctement dans ce genre de situation ? Savoir doser la quantité et la force du jet est absolument impossible.

Et puis est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi, si ça excite tellement le mec de voir sa nana avaler son sperme, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles finissent toujours par recracher, laissant une traînée blanche visqueuse et dégueulasse couler le long de leur menton ?

« Coupez ! C'était parfait. Allez, tout le monde à la douche. »

Oh oui, une bonne douche. Pouvoir se laver de l'odeur écœurante de sa 'partenaire'. Les mots de Gin résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Parfait. Il avait presque envie d'en rire. Et dire qu'il y avait un public pour ce genre de niaiseries.

Oui bon, comme tout le monde, Shirosaki avait déjà regardé des pornos. Qu'ils soient hétéros ou gays. Mais quand on en a vu un, on les a tous vu. Qu'il y ait vraiment des amateurs de ce genre de cinéma, qui connaissaient tout sur le bout des ongles, ça le dépassait.

Avant d'arriver dans sa loge, l'albinos capta le regard de Gin et s'approcha donc de lui pour lui glisser un petit mot.

« On pourrait se voir avant que je quitte le studio ?

- Mais bien sûr Shiro, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma star ! »

Sa star. Allons donc. Enfin quoique, peut-être que le favoritisme dont il semblait jouir allait l'aider pour ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

.

Il s'était installé en face du bureau du producteur, l'air grave et la mine sombre. Gin voyait très bien à son regard que, cette fois, il aurait vraiment du mal à accéder aux désirs de Shirosaki.

« J'en ai marre Gin.

- Comment ça marre ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ca veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Ca me soûle grave tous ces trucs. C'est toujours pareil, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à prendre mon pied. C'est robotisé, c'est simulé, c'est tout sauf réel. J'ai jamais fait jouir une seule de ces salopes que tu m'as collées entre les pattes. Et de toute façon j'en ai même pas envie.

- Shiro, voyons...

- Non Gin, tu me laisses finir. Et puis Inoue Orihime, franchement, tu te fous de ma gueule ? Sérieux, je débande rien qu'en la voyant et tu me demandes de la baiser !

- Inoue est très appréciée dans le milieu, elle a de nombreux fans, c'était inévitable que vous finissiez ensemble dans un film.

- Ouais ben j'aurais préféré me casser une patte. »

Ichimaru soupira. En effet, cela s'avérait plus compliqué que d'habitude. En général une petite hausse de salaire et l'albinos taisait ses griefs. Pas cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Shiro ?

- Ce que je veux ? Sincèrement, je crois que je vais arrêter. J'en ai tout simplement marre. J'en peux plus... Il me faut quelque chose de plus serré. J'en peux plus de ces vagins à profusion, je sens rien à l'intérieur de ces trucs, à chaque fois que tu me fais lécher un clitoris j'ai envie de vomir.

- Mmm. Je vois. Trop de sexe tue le sexe.

- Non c'est pas ça. J'aime le sexe, je rêve de sexe, mais c'est pas de celui-là dont j'ai envie. Je veux un bon petit cul bien ferme et bien étroit. Ca c'est le genre de truc qui me fait bander.

- Désolé Shiro, mais Inoue a une clause sur son contrat, elle ne veut pas de sodomie.

- Mais je te parle de pas de cette conne ! Même si elle me le demandait, je l'enculerais pas cette pute ! T'as pas encore compris ? Je suis gay ! Je veux un mec ! Je veux une bite à sucer et à me foutre dans le cul ou alors c'est moi qui mettrais la mienne dans le sien, j'en ai rien à foutre du moment que c'est un mâle, un vrai. »

Là pour le coup, Gin hésitait entre le fou rire et l'évanouissement, en tout cas, le résultat était le même, la stupéfaction lui avait cloué le bec. Et il restait là, pâle comme un linge à observer Shirosaki sous toutes les coutures.

Il se servit un verre de cognac et le vida d'un trait pour s'aider à reprendre ses esprits. Une fois le verre reposé sur le bureau, il trouva enfin quelque chose à dire.

« Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu veux dire que...

- Que tu me fais plus bander que toutes les fausses blondes que tu as pu me foutre dans les pattes. »

Instinctivement, le producteur avait reculé son siège avec un regard légèrement apeuré collé au fond de ses yeux.

« Oï, doucement. Tu as peut-être envie d'un mec, mais ça veut pas dire que tu dois te jeter sur le premier venu. »

L'acteur eut un petit rire avant d'imiter son vis-à-vis en reculant lui aussi sa chaise. Mais plutôt qu'une attitude défensive, Shirosaki avait croisé une jambe par dessus son genou et un de ses bras vint se poser nonchalamment sur un accoudoir pour faire reposer sa tête.

« Tu sais Gin, je me suis toujours dit que tu étais jaloux de moi. Mais ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à déterminer, c'est si tu es jaloux parce que je me tape toutes ces poufiasses ou si c'est parce que tu aimerais être à leur place. »

Il fit une pause pour apprécier au mieux la vue du visage en face de lui se décomposer un peu plus.

« Je te vois bien quand on est en train de tourner. Tu bandes comme pas permis. D'ailleurs je pense qu'elle serait parfaitement à mon goût. C'est moi qui te fais bander ?

- Stop ! Tu t'arrêtes là ! Ca devient un peu trop glauque pour moi.

- Glauque ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de glauque dans le fait de prendre son pied ? »

L'albinos s'était relevé de son fauteuil et se dirigeait maintenant vers celui de son producteur qui restait cloué sur place. Son instinct disait à Gin de s'enfuir ou alors de mettre Shirosaki à la porte. Mais il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'être jaloux quand tu me vois me faire sucer par toutes ces greluches. En plus, elles sucent comme des pieds, t'arriverais pas à jouir dans leur bouche. »

Il fit encore quelques pas, se rapprochant dangereusement de son but avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec Ichimaru.

« Moi au moins, je sais comment il faut faire. Tu pourrais prendre ton pied comme jamais tu l'as pris. Ici. Et maintenant. »

Le producteur essayait de se fondre dans son siège, se collant de plus en plus au dossier en espérant disparaître dans le cuir. Son acteur lui faisait peur. Et bizarrement, il était dans l'incapacité la plus totale de le repousser.

« T'as qu'à fermer les yeux et imaginer que c'est Inoue qui te fait ça. Mais je t'interdit de prononcer son nom pendant que tu jouis. »

Il était tellement près que Gin pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Il était paralysé. Il savait exactement ce qui allait arriver et avait envie de se mettre à hurler pour ameuter les dernières personnes qui pourraient encore se trouver dans le studio. Mais à son immobilité, il devait maintenant ajouter le fait qu'il était muet.

Les mains de Shirosaki eurent vite fait d'ouvrir sa ceinture et son pantalon, laissant apparaître son sexe flasque et sans vie. Avec une petite moue désolée, l'albinos soupira.

« Oh. Alors c'est vraiment pas moi qui te fais bander. C'est pas grave, dans moins de deux minutes tu seras dur comme le roc. »

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la verge jusqu'à atteindre les testicules qu'il libéra également du caleçon d'Ichimaru. Il se mit alors à genoux pour lécher les bourses avant de les gober entièrement dans sa bouche en commençant un va et vient soutenu sur le sexe.

Il avait vu juste, en moins de deux minutes, il était fièrement dressé, prêt à l'emploi, suintant déjà des prémices de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

Gin avait fermé les yeux. Il y avait été obligé. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Rien que l'idée qu'un homme puisse lui faire ce genre de chose le rebutait totalement. Il en avait été réduit à s'imaginer un fantasme pour supporter ce qu'il était en train de subir.

Mais le comble de toute cette histoire, était que Shirosaki avait raison. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus bandé comme ça. Effectivement, il était vraiment doué pour ce genre de choses. Sa bouche avait délaissé ses bourses pour remonter vers sa colonne de chair et la léchait goulûment.

Et quand il enfonça son membre entièrement au fond de sa gorge, il avait cru jouir sur le coup. Bon dieu, il n'avait plus connu de pipe pareille depuis des siècles ! Parfois les mains venaient remplacer la langue, agaçant la veine qui palpitait à l'arrière de son gland, le faisant frissonner de toutes parts.

Parfois, l'albinos s'amusait simplement à ne faire entrer qu'une partie de son sexe dans sa bouche pour le faire cogner contre l'intérieur de sa joue tout en enroulant sa langue autour de sa verge. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Ce type devrait vraiment donner des cours à toutes les femmes de cette putain de planète !

L'acteur sentait Ichimaru perdre peu à peu ses dernières réticences et cela le faisait sourire sous cape. Il avait bien envie de lui enfoncer un doigt dans le cul pour lui montrer tout le bien que cela pouvait faire, mais tous les soupirs qu'il poussait avait férocement éveillé sa verge et il ne supporterait pas de partir frustré.

C'est vrai, il devait avouer qu'il aurait aimé s'enfoncer entre ces petites fesses bien fermes et bien rondes, mais le contraire pouvait être très plaisant également. Cette queue avait la taille parfaite pour lui faire mal au début avant de le faire grimper aux rideaux. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le producteur sache s'en servir convenablement.

Mais en attendant, il se concentrait sur sa tâche. Il voulait vraiment l'amener jusqu'au point de non retour et usait et abusait de toutes les techniques qu'il avait pu tester dans sa vie pour amener un homme à le supplier.

Et Gin venait, il venait, il le sentait se contorsionner sur son siège pour réussir à atteindre l'apogée de son plaisir. Mais Shirosaki en avait décidé autrement.

Alors qu'il se tendait pour se vider au fond de sa gorge, l'albinos s'était redressé, avait ôté sa bouche et ses mains pour se relever et poser ses fesses sur le bureau de son patron pour le regarder. Il était en sueur, la bouche grande ouverte sur un grognement de mécontentement et apparemment totalement perdu.

Au bout d'une longue minute, ne sentant toujours rien revenir, Ichimaru osa rouvrir les yeux et regarda l'homme qui venait de le frustrer comme jamais.

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu as pris ton pied, avoue.

- Non j'ai pas pris mon pied, tu t'es arrêté avant que je puisse jouir.

- Je sais. Mais ça aurait été trop facile. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir prendre ton pied tu sais.

- Branle-toi.

- Oh non ! Pas maintenant que j'ai vu ta queue. Tu sais, il y a des risques à me montrer ce genre de chose. Et le risque c'est que je la veuille pour moi.

- Tu pourrais être plus précis ?

- Je veux que tu me la mettes bien profond.

- Tu peux toujours rêver. »

Les nerfs à vif, Gin s'était relevé et s'apprêtait à remballer son attirail pour s'en aller loin d'ici mais les mains de Shirosaki vinrent empoigner ses poignets pour stopper tout mouvement.

« Oh non, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Tu me fais bander et j'ai envie de t'entendre crier pendant que je te pilonne, mais comme je sais que cette option n'est pas envisageable, c'est toi qui va m'en mettre plein le cul. »

Le producteur déglutit. Avec une habile dextérité, l'albinos lui avait bloqué les poignets dans le dos, laissant son pantalon retomber sur ses chevilles. De son autre main, il avait lui-même défait son propre jean et baissé son boxer.

Il avait vu le sexe de Shirosaki une bonne centaine de fois, mais cette fois, il lui apparaissait bien différent des autres. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de le regarder bien longtemps, l'acteur s'était retourné pour lui présenter ses fesses. Par peur qu'il ne tente à nouveau de s'échapper, il gardait maintenant ses mains plaquées sur ses hanches.

En tortillant du bassin, il faisait frotter ses fesses contre le gland d'Ichimaru. La tension dans les bourses du producteur l'empêchait de débander et il fallait dire que la vue de ce fessier n'était pas désagréable.

Il ne s'était jamais attardé sur le postérieur de Shirosaki, en général, il regardait plutôt celui des actrices. La couleur blanche leur donnait un côté velouté et laissait imaginer une peau extrêmement douce.

« Tu hésites hein ? T'es en train de te dire que j'ai un beau cul, c'est ça ? Je sais que j'ai un beau cul, il a fait ma fortune. »

Il lâcha une des mains de Gin pour diriger la sienne vers la hampe qui caressait toujours ses fesses.

« Allez, tu vas pas me mentir en me disant que t'as pas envie de me la mettre. »

De ses doigts il caressait la colonne de chair et agaçait le bout du gland de ses ongles, faisant soupirer Gin une nouvelle fois. Gin qui était en proie à un dilemme des plus tordu. Lui l'hétéro convaincu, producteur de film X qui était sur le point de coucher avec un autre homme.

« Me force pas à te supplier Ichimaru.

- Mais... Mais regarde, je veux pas me vanter, mais t'as vu la taille de ma bite ? J'ai pas envie que tu te retrouve avec un arrêt maladie.

- Un bon coup sec et on en parle plus. Tu me mets un bon coup de reins, je vais crier parce que je vais avoir mal l'espace d'une seconde et tout est fini, restera plus qu'à me baiser bien fort et bien profond.

- Mais je... »

Shirosaki commençait à en avoir marre, tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais prétexte pour ne pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec lui. Impatient, il prit lui même la décision des opérations, sa main dirigea le sexe de Gin vers son entrée et une fois le gland passé, il donna un grand coup de hanche vers l'arrière pour l'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde.

« Oh putain ! C'est vrai qu'elle est grosse ! »

Il avait serré les dents et fermé les yeux. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pratiqué la sodomie passive que le passage avait été particulièrement douloureux. Mais maintenant que le plus gros et le plus dur était passé, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la jouissance.

Surpris, Ichimaru était resté immobile quelques secondes, le temps que son cerveau enregistre les informations que son corps lui envoyait. C'était doux, chaud, incroyablement serré. Et il était à l'intérieur.

Instinctivement, ses mains s'étaient reposées sur les hanches de l'albinos et les serraient fermement pendant qu'il commençait à se mouvoir dans les chairs de l'acteur. Il y allait doucement, l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, à savoir le fait qu'il pouvait blesser son meilleur élément, l'empêchait d'y aller franchement.

Mais même lentement, les sensations étaient incroyables, il se sentait envahi d'une chaleur incomparable et délicieuse. Même les petits soupirs rauques de Shirosaki ne lui coupaient pas l'envie de continuer.

Enfin ! Enfin il pouvait à nouveau être lui-même. Depuis tous ces mois où il avait dû jouer un rôle, être le tombeur de ces dames, il pouvait faire parler sa vraie nature. Celle de l'homme qui aime coucher avec un autre homme. Et ça faisait du bien. Même s'il aurait préféré que l'autre homme en question se lâche un peu plus.

« Alors, tu vois que t'aimes ça, Gin. N'aies pas peur, je suis pas en sucre, tu peux y aller plus fort. »

Mais Ichimaru était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à la demande de son acteur. Au contraire, il venait de trouver sa prostate et s'appliquait maintenant à rester le plus longtemps possible dessus pour entendre les soupirs plus prononcés de Shirosaki.

Oui l'albinos aimait ça, même si le rythme avait encore diminué et en d'autres circonstances, il aurait certainement aimé que son amant prenne bien son temps pour le faire gémir. Mais là, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Merde Gin, accélère, j'en peux plus moi. Ca fait trop longtemps que personne ne m'a plus baisé, j'ai pas envie du trip romantique là. »

Rafermissant sa prises sur les hanches de Shirosaki, Gin lui mit un grand coup de bassin qui le fit se cambrer sur le bureau.

« Ouais, comme ça, juste comme ça... Continue. »

Le producteur sortit presque entièrement des chairs de l'albinos pour s'y enfoncer à nouveau d'un coup sec, tapant violemment sur la boule de nerfs de son amant, le faisant crier une nouvelle fois.

« Putain ouais, c'est ça que j'aime. »

A chaque nouvel encouragement, les allées et venues se faisaient plus soutenues jusqu'au moment où Gin se recula pour retourner l'acteur face à lui. Il l'allongea sur le bureau et s'empara de ses cuisses, qu'il maintint en l'air sur ses épaules. La position lui donnait ainsi plus d'amplitude et à sa grande surprise, il était plutôt excité de voir le visage si blanc de l'homme prendre quelques couleurs.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour qu'il retrouve la prostate de Shirosaki qui se tordait sur le bureau pour prolonger le contact entre le gland et son point G. Les mains posées sur à plat sur la table, il s'aidait de ses bras pour soulever son bassin au même rythme que les coups de butoir.

« Allez dis-le, je veux que tu me parles. Dis-moi que t'aimes ça.

- C'est vrai, j'aime ça.

- Ca te plaît de me défoncer le cul, hein ? Dis-le !

- J'aime défoncer ton petit cul.

- Ouais. Et tu sais quoi ? J'aime ta grosse queue bien profond dans mon cul. »

Sentant la jouissance se rapprocher à grands pas, Shirosaki empoigna son sexe et se masturba au même rythme que les coups de reins qu'il subissait. La délivrance. Enfin depuis tout ce temps, il avait réussi à jouir sans artifice, sans se monter de film.

C'était tellement bon qu'il n'arrivait pas à descendre du nuage de son orgasme. Et à vrai dire, il aurait bien aimé que cet orgasme ne s'arrête jamais. Il n'avait même pas senti Ichimaru jouir à son tour, seul son râle rauque lui avait indiqué que le producteur avait terminé lui aussi.

Dans ce genre de situation, pas la peine de s'embarquer dans de grands discours. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à espérer de Gin, à moins que cette partie de jambes en l'air ne lui ait fait virer sa cuti. Mais ça, rien n'était moins sûr.

Il remit ses vêtements en place et fit un dernier sourire avant de sortir du bureau dont l'air était lourd et empestait le sexe et la sueur.

« Je vais encore rester un peu avec toi... Maintenant j'ai un joli souvenir, j'aurai qu'à penser à toi pendant les tournages, au moins tu auras l'assurance que je jouirai à coup sûr. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : C'est court, c'est court... en tout cas beaucoup plus que mes OS en temps normal... Mais bon, j'avoue que sur ce coup, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu broder autour XD**

**Note 2 : J'espère que les âmes les plus sensibles auront supporté, en même temps je leur avais demandé de ne pas lire en cas de sensibilité accrue et de dépendance à l'eau de rose, ça prouve encore que les gens ne lisent jamais les recommandations !**

**Note 3 : Je remercie Miss Fromage qui m'a laissé faire ce que je voulais de ce pairing, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue de ce que je leur ai fait subir.**

**Note 4 : J'attends bien sûr tous vos avis et vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises.**

**Notes 5 : Je vous retrouverai bientôt (du moins je l'espère) pour la suite de Streets of Karakura.**


End file.
